


Pirate Cats

by Adaven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gil is a sweetheart, Harry thinks its all very funny, Its all Gil's fault, Uma is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: Gil started it, coming back to the shop with a kitten in his vest. The other cats must have heard that Harry and Uma were also suddenly friends of their’s, that’s the only possible explanation either can come up with.





	1. Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is just a random little idea I had while writing my other piece and I decided to jot it down. Hope you like it, let me know what you think. I love hearing what you have to say!

Gil was wandering the streets of the Isle, looking to see if there was anything new before he had to go to the chip shop. Ursula had been demanding for him to work there for days, something about people being happier with him serving them, and Uma had finally just ordered him to help out. Gil was happy to, it meant Uma didn’t have to work and Ursula would be in a better mood, a win win in his book. He smiled as he walked around, passing vendors and storefronts none of which seemed particularly interesting. It wasn’t until he turned down a back alley filled with crates that he realized he was being followed. A loud, high pitched meow had him turning around and looking down. There was one of the smallest balls of orange fur he had ever seen. Bending down, Gil saw that it was a tiny kitten.

Having animals follow him around wasn’t exactly a new thing for Gil. He didn’t know why but the non-rabid animals of the Isle seemed to like him. They would often let him pet them or feed them snacks without biting or clawing at him, like they did to many others, especially Harry. Animals weren’t new to Gil, but for some reason he felt connected to the tiny kitten in front of him. He knew animals had it really rough on the Isle and he just couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to the orange fluffball. Slowly Gil sat down, the kitten tilting its head at his actions.

“What’s your name little guy?” GIl asked, reaching out with one hand. The kitten looked at him before jumping up onto a crate so it was closer to eye level. Gil grinned and noticed the crate had a word written on it. Fish. One word he actually knew fairly well. 

“Is your name fish? I like that.” Gil said smiling. The kitten, Fish, meowed back at him and jumped into his outstretched hands. Gil could hardly believe how small it was, easily able to fit in the palm of one hand. He smiled.

“How would ya like to go home with me? You can stay right here.” Gil opened up his vest and put Fish into one of the front pockets. Fish was able to peek their head out which Gil thought was absolutely adorable. He stood, grinning widely as he made his way towards the chip shop, eager to introduce his new friend to Uma and Harry. 

Harry was sitting at the back table with Jonas and Bobby when Gil entered. 

“Uma needs ya in the kitchen,” Harry said in greeting, only glancing up from his food. Gil nodded and headed to the back. Uma was throwing random piles of food on a tray looking highly annoyed. She looked up when he came in, barely sparing him a glance as she shoved the tray into his hands.

“Table five, you better do well.” She growled out. Gil followed her back into the main shop and watched as she and and Harry left, no doubt to go blow off some steam tormenting people. Gil shrugged and started working, he had to make Uma proud. 

As time went on more and more people began to trickle in and Gil was working hard to see to everyone. Ursula was happy with the influx of customers which relieved Gil because Uma would be happier if her mom was. Fish stayed in his vest, very patient and Gil loved him all the more for it, feeding him scraps of food as the day went on. 

“Thas a nice lookin cat you got there,” an old dock worker said, seeing Fish. Gil grinned brightly at the perceived compliment to his new friend.

“He is isn’t he? I found ‘im this morning. Names Fish.” The dock worker looked a bit taken aback by Gil’s bright smile, before shaking his head and chuckling.

“Strange name fer a cat.”

“Well he picked it out himself.” Gil responded before leaving, two more customers having just walked in. Fish received several more comments all of which Gil responded to with a smile, Fish occasionally meowing in response as well. 

Uma and Harry returned just as the lunch rush was ending. There were still more people than usual but he had already attended to all of them and was sitting down, playing with Fish when the two walked up behind him.

“What is that?” Uma asked causing Gil to jump. Fish jumped up from his crouched position as well, fur fluffed out as he leapt into Gil’s hands. Harry and Uma were leaning on either side of him, staring at the two of them. Uma did not look amused.

“He was following me so I took him in. I was hoping he could stay on the ship with me.” Gil said as optimistically as possible. Uma blinked at him.

“Absolutely not.” All his optimism wilted, his shoulders sagging and smile fading at her words. 

“But Uma-” he tried to protest, tucking Fish into his vest. “He’s really good I promise. And I’ll take care of him, you won’t even notice he’s there.” That was a complete lie. Harry and Uma both knew that anything having to do with Gil they would notice at all points in time. However, Gil’s hurt expression was wearing on Uma’s resolve, the fact that the kitten somehow also had a similar expression didn’t help matters in the slightest. Another small group of customers walked in and Gil was forced to leave. Gil took their orders and made up their trays with less enthusiasm than before, only smiling when Fish meowed at him and purred when he patted his head. He cast a few glances towards where Uma and Harry were sitting, the hook-wielding pirate staring back at him while Uma just seemed annoyed. More and more customers kept coming in keeping Gil busy and wondering why people thought now of all times was perfect for trying the chip shop. He had never seen so many new faces in the shop at once. Lots of people kept commenting on Fish and Gil was happy to talk with them, soon pushing the disappointing conversation with his captain out of his mind. 

It wasn’t until Suzanne came to start her shift that Gil finally had another break. He sat down next to Harry and Uma, taking Fish out again and setting him on the table. Uma look long and hard at the orange kitten, her eyes occasionally flicking up to Gil’s. She sighed heavily and Harry chuckled.

“You are entirely responsible for that thing, understand?” Uma asked. Gil lit up, nodding quickly as a huge smile spread across his face.

“You hear that Fish? You get ta stay with me on the ship!” Gil said, Fish batting playfully at his hands.

“You named it Fish?”

“Yeah of course! That’s what he said his name was.” Gil replied. Uma just shook her head as Harry doubled over laughing, Gil’s happiness washing away any lingering doubts she had.


	2. Davey Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish gets a friend, Harry get's a partner in crime and Uma is just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I had a little trouble writing this chapter so I hope it's alright. Let me know what you think!

Today was a very good day. It was debt collection day and Harry couldn’t have been happier. All day he would be able to intimidate and threaten people, and if they refused him he could fight them. Collection days were some of Harry’s favorites. He strolled down the street as he whistled a sea shanty. It was still early in the morning when he sensed that someone was following him. Glancing back, he didn’t notice anyone overly suspicious. Harry ducked into the nearest empty alley and leaned against the wall, curious as to who would have the guts to follow him around. His eyes widened in surprise when a small grey striped kitten rounded the corner. It stopped when it saw him looking at it, the two staring at eachother. Then the kitten fluffed up its fur and hissed, trying to look as threatening as possible. Harry though Gil with Fish was more threatening than the creature before him. He laughed and stepped over it, continuing on his path. The cat kept following him. 

Harry had to admit he was impressed with the kitten’s persistence. It would not leave him alone no matter what he did. Every time he turned around and acknowledged its presence it would hiss and puff up, as if it was trying to intimidate him. Him of all people. This cat was ridiculous. He laughed it off and ignored it mostly. Twice he had tried to shoo it away, but that only seemed to make it angry and even more keen on following him. By the end of the day Harry was beginning to admire the kitten, if it didn’t annoy him so much having a ball of fluff following him around everywhere. People had begun to take notice and while no one mentioned it to his face, Harry felt like people were laughing at him. The cat was ruining his intimidating image and he would not stand for it. Turning around he kicked an empty can towards the kitten. It jumped back, narrowly avoiding being hit before scurrying backwards. Harry glared at where it was hiding, daring it to come out again. Seeing neither tail, nor whisker peeking out Harry resumed his walk to his last stop of the day. 

It was a street vendor near the border between Lost Revenge and Rotten Four territory, who worked on a street that often changed hands. The constant fighting between the two groups made the vendor one of the few on the street, and also very bitter towards everyone. There was a reason he was apart of Harry’s patrol area and not some other crew member. Harry walked up to the stand and leaned casually against one of the wooden posts.

“Some nice lookin stuff ye have today.” Harry said, using his hook to admire a piece of worn cloth. The man, Pierce Harry thought, looked up at him with a disgruntled stare. Harry merely grinned back. Both of them knew how this interaction would go, but both were far to stubborn to change. 

“Just skip the niceties and take it ya thief.” Pierce said tossing a pouch of coins which Harry easily caught. 

“Tch, is tha any way to speak to a potential customer?” Harry asked as he glanced over the coins, which obviously amounted to less than they should have. Even he could tell. “I think ye may be missin some.” 

“How’d you know? Ya can’t even count to make sure.” 

“Jus hand over what ye owe.” Harry ordered as he stared at Pierce. The man glared back as he slowly moved to open the coin box, eyeing the shining hook warily. He was turning the key when he let out a startled yelp and a curse, hoping up quickly. 

“Get off!” He growled trying to kick whatever was on him off. Harry took his distraction as the perfect opportunity to pick up the box, key and all, tucking it into his coat. Pierce continued to back up as he danced on his feet and soon Harry was able to see exactly what the problem was. The small grey kitten from before was attacking Pierce’s ankles with its sharp claws and fangs. Harry laughed at the scene, watching a full grown man being pushed back by a kitten of all things. He whistled as he walked away, making sure he was several streets away before turning into an empty alley. He waited for a few minutes, curious if the kitten would follow him once again. It was certainly a fierce little thing.

Harry was about to leave when a high pitched meow came from behind a barrel. The kitten peaked its head out, hissing when it saw him, but coming out from hiding when he didn’t kick anything at it. Harry kneeled down, unsure how to exactly approach animals. Usually they didn’t like him and stayed far away from him, Fish being an exception. But this kitten had followed him for so long and had even attacked someone and Harry just couldn’t help but be a bit impressed. Maybe Uma would let it stick around and help Fish with the rodents on the ship and in the chip shop. Holding out a hand like he had seen Gil do, Harry tried to get the kitten to come closer to him. Looking at it, Harry could help but find it funny that the kitten’s tiger striped pattern formed black rings around it’s eyes. It hissed, stretching out its head to sniff his finger cautiously.

“If I take ye back, Gil’s gonna wanna know yer name. I don want him naming ye. Whas a good piratey name?” Harry asked. The kitten looked at him then went back to sniffing his hand.

“Nothin? Eh how bout Blackbeard?” The kitten hissed loudly, biting his finger. Harry yelped and jerked his hand back.

“No need ta be like that, if ye don like that what about Calico?” Another hiss. Harry went through several names, the kitten hissing and biting and scratching him. He was just about done with the troublesome cat.

“If ye don stop, I’ll feed ye to the sharks and they can take ye down to Davey Jones.” He threatened. The kitten perked up, tilting it’s head to the side. 

“What you like that? Davey Jones eh? I guess that could be a good name.” Harry reached out again and this time the kitten easily bounded up his arm sitting on his shoulder. He stood, Davey Jones digging his claws in to keep his balance, and began walking back to the chip shop. No one said anything to him about the kitten, but he knew people would probably talk when he was out of earshot. He must look like he was going soft. He glanced at the grey and black kitten, trying to think of how to make it look more intimidating. If he was going to have a new partner in crime, they had better look the part. 

When Harry strolled into the chip shop, Uma had just walked out of the kitchen. Gil was sitting at the back table, playing with Fish. Uma looked up at him and stopped when she saw Davey Jones. She sent him a glare but didn’t say anything, far too done with the antics of Gil and him. Harry grinned back and sat down across from Gil, Davey Jones hoping down. He immediately started playing with Fish after they each sniffed each other, easily pinning the orange kitten to the table. Maybe Harry could teach the kitten how to be a proper pirate cat.


	3. Turtle - No! ...Storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma finds herself with yet another cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took me a while to post, I've been busy with school and other mini projects. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

It wasn’t often that Uma was able to walk by herself. She was usually working at the chip shop or on the Lost Revenge with her crew. If she wasn’t doing either then Harry and Gil were likely with her. Usually it didn’t bother her, she liked working on something, it gave her a purpose until she could plan another exploit. The company of Harry and Gil was comforting, though she would never say that outloud, but she relished moments like these when she was allowed to just be alone with her thoughts. It was early, the sun was just beginning to rise. For once Uma had part of the morning off, but of course she still woke up incredibly early. Harry and Gil were no doubt still asleep so she had decided to take a walk along the beach by herself. Her sword hung at her side a warning to any who might dare approach, but the beach was empty. The waves splashed gently against the shore and a light fog still rested above the water. It was beautiful and peaceful. Until Uma was falling.

Something had tripped her, that was all Uma could think as she quickly sat up cursing as the new cuts on her palms stung. There was nothing she could immediately see though. A small squeaking sound she was unfortunately becoming very familiar with came from behind her and Uma froze, hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was. Turning around Uma glared at the small calico kitten who was staring back at her. 

“Absolutely not.” Uma growled, standing and dusting the sand off herself. The kitten tilted its head as it sat there looking up at her. She pushed the thought of how cute it seemed far out of her mind. There would not be another cat running around her ship. Fish and Davey Jones already caused enough trouble and neither were very good at catching rats like she had hoped. Uma walked away from the kitten, refusing to give it anymore of her time. 

No longer interested in her walk, she stalked back to the ship. Quickly she got ready for the day and woke up Harry and Gil. Harry met her out on the deck only a few minutes later, Davey Jones sitting proudly on his shoulder. Gil stumbled out soon after, Fish peeking out of his vest. Uma glared at the kittens, before beginning to give out the day’s orders.

Uma saw the calico kitten several more times over the next few days. It had come close to tripping her again, which had earned it a can being thrown towards it. But still the kitten came back. Uma wanted to scream. 

She was walking towards the chip shop from the ship, when the kitten once again appeared. It jumped down from its perch and weaved its way over to her, pressing against her legs. Uma was so done. She reached down and grabbed the kitten by its scruff and stormed towards the chip shop. Harry and Gil were already there, sitting at the back table. 

“Keep it away from me.” Uma growled, tossing the kitten on the table and stomping into the kitchen. The calico fur ball blinked owlishly up at the two pirates, their own cats staring curiously down at it.

“We should name her Turtle.” Gil said suddenly.

“Wha? No! We ain’t namin the Captain’s cat Turtle.” Harry scolded, looking at Gil as if he had gone mad.

“But she’s all spotted like a turtle shell.”

“I don care, she needs a better name, one fit for our Captain.”

“Storm?” Gil asked. Both he and Harry stared at the kitten who was now sitting on the table, licking its paw and pretending they didn’t exist.

“No- well maybe.”

* * *

Uma came out of the kitchen later to begin her shift. She glanced at the back table only to pause. The calico kitten, who was smaller than both Fish and Davey Jones had just finished pinning the orange cat and was swiftly pushing the grey one over. A dead mouse sat a little ways away from the trio.

“Uma! We named her Storm for you. She’s a great hunter, I think you’ll love er!” Gil called out when he noticed her staring at them. Uma rolled her eyes and started working, resigning herself to the idea that she had somehow managed to land herself with another cat. 

She was rather pleased with the rapidly decreasing mouse population on her ship though.


	4. Plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Fish get in a little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this is pretty short. I can't promise the next chapter will be longer, I have a lot of other projects plus school, but I will keep writing pieces of this story as time permits. Hope you enjoy!

“Fish we’ve talked about this,” Gil said looking at the orange kitten sitting next to him. The kitten was staring at its paws and Gil sighed.

“Look I know you didn’t mean to knock the plate over- yeah yeah I know you were playin with Davey- no you have to be more careful. This is the fourth time we’ve been kicked out this week.” Gil told Fish even as he meowed in protest. The two of them were sitting on the steps outside the chip shop, having been banished after Fish broke a plate. Uma had been mad, but resigned. She just pointed towards the door and Gil had walked out, Fish trailing close behind. Fish knew not to mess with Uma, Gil had taught him that from the start, but both of them still messed up on a regular basis. The two of them sat there, staring at the street. Fish meowed, jumping onto Gil’s lap and looking up at him.

“You’re the reason we out here- don’t say that to me say it to- oh! That’s a great idea, come on Fish!” Gil held open his vest, the orange kitten jumping into his pocket, as Gil stood and headed towards the market place.

* * *

Gil was very proud of his and Fish’s find. He barged into the chip shop with a wide grin, a stack of at least ten plates in hand. Uma looked up from a disgruntled customer, her expression clearly showing just how annoyed she was. At first Gil’s smile wavered, unsure if she was still in a bad mood from this morning and would kick him out again. But then her lips twitched upwards as she took in his apology gift and Gil knew everything was fine. She rolled her eyes as Fish pulled himself onto the plates, sitting there proudly, and gestured towards the kitchen before turning back to her job. Gil happily walked through the restaurant and washed off the plates, Fish sitting next to the sink, occasionally shaking his head when GIl splashed him with water. After setting the plates down to dry, Gil went and sat at the back table, setting Fish down as well. Only two other crew members were there, most of them running errands or collecting dues. Davey Jones was nowhere in sight, and Gil only caught a glimpse of Storm’s fur as she prowled around for mice. Fish batted playfully at his hands as they drummed against the wooden table. Gil laughed as he moved his hands back and forth, watching as Fish crouched and leapt, often tripping over his own paws.

They were having a great time, until Gil flung out one arm to far, his large hand clipping a glass and sending it shattering to the ground. Both of them froze at the sound, Gil cautiously looking up towards where Uma was standing. She was staring at them, her face emotionless. Gil gulped and stood, Fish quickly jumping into his arms as they walked out of the chip shop, taking their usual seat on the stairs. Fish looked up at him and meowed.

“Yeah, yeah, this time it was my fault.”


End file.
